mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mushroom Battlegrounds/ Characters
There are currently a total of eight characters in Mushroom Battlegrounds, with different varieties of each one. Every character has two moves and some special moves. Mario Mario is the normal shooter of the game. His main attack consists of shooting fire balls, while his secondary attack is briefly charging then tossing a high speed fireball. His special moves are: Mario also has different varieties of himself with different moves. Fire Mario Fire Mario has a little less health than regular Mario, but his attacks are a lot stronger. His moves are all the same, yet stronger. Ice Mario Ice Mario has the same moves as Mario, except that his attacks slow down opponents and do slightly less damage. Cosmic Mario A version of Mario whose moves do damage over time to opponents. His attacks are the same. Luigi Luigi is a sniper character. Luigi's long range and scope can help him shoot down enemies from a long distance. However, he is not good at close combat. His attacks are his standard snipe and an attack that makes him shoot two fireballs into the sky, which then rain down on opponents. In the sequel, he has a sniper rifle, and for his Giant Snipe he puts three big bullets to his rifle, presses the charge button and launches them. His special moves are: Luigi also has different varieties of himself. Fire Luigi Fire Luigi's moves do more damage, but he has a little less HP. He has the same move set. Ice Luigi Ice Luigi deals less damage with his moves, but his attacks slow down opponents. He has the same moves, but fire is replaced by ice.. Retreat Luigi Retreat Luigi is almost the same as regular Luigi, except his second move is replaced by the Green Missle, which can help Luigi make a quick getaway. Yoshi Yoshi is a character who relies on tricky and unpredictable attacks to win battles. Yoshi is mainly a good character for confusing opponents and then letting others finish them. Yoshi's main moves include throwing eggs that randomly bounce around and doing his signature Egg Roll to plow through enemies. His special moves are: Yoshi also has multiple varieties of himself. Metal Yoshi Metal Yoshi is much slower than regular Yoshi, but his attacks do a lot more damage. Fire Yoshi Fire Yoshi's fireball attack replaces his normal Egg Toss. These fireballs blast through multiple enemies at once. Dragon Yoshi About the same as normal Yoshi, except that his Egg Roll is replaced by a Dragon Dash, which causes good damage but doesn't go as far. Princess Peach Peach is the healer of the game, Although she has horrible attacks, Peach has the ability to heal her teammates. Her main attacks is healing, and her secondary attack is shooting a heart at enemies. Her special moves are: Peach, like other characters, has multiple versions of herself. Healer Peach A healer version of Peach. She can't use attacks anymore, but all her moves heal a lot. Acid Hearts are replcaed by Healer Hearts, a move that heals a teammate over time. Fire Peach A firey (and burned) version of Peach. All her healing moves heal over time, and her secondary move deals damage over time. Pink Gold Peach A metallic version of Peach. Her attack is lower, but she has much more defense. Bowser Bowser is the a more tanky character. His moves do a ton of damage, but they need to be charged. His main move is a giant fireball, and his second move is spinning in his shell. His special moves are: Bowser also has several different versions of himself. Giga Bowser A much stronger version of Bowser that loses some speed and defense. Fire Clown Car Bowser This version of Bowser sacrifices a little attack for a little more speed. His secondary move is replaced with a Clown Car Dash. Dark Bowser This version of Bowser has his secondary move replaced by Inhale, which swallows opponents and can spit them out.Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:Fanon Category:Mushroom Battlegrounds